Beach epiphany english version
by A-Karana
Summary: After a fight with Luke4.11 Lorelai decides to participate in a house exchange to be able to go on a vacation. Stupid thing that Luke has the same idea and they end up as neighbors...
1. You've got mail

**Okay, this is not a new story per se. This is a story I wrote in german at first (my first one) and now I decided to translate it, cause a friend asked for it.**

**This is placed in season four as you can easily see by the dialogues in the first chapter**

**Thanks to Sarah for beta-ing**

**Laura, your very own story (at least the translation ;) )

* * *

****Chapter 1: You've got mail**

„Look, that's exactly what we've been looking for: House, calm area with a garden. Two bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, living room, kitchen. Really nice neighbors. And in the same town: apartment with living/bed-room, kitchen, bathroom and a separate bedroom. First floor, town-center in a small town. That would be great. I would take the house with Kayla and you could take the apartment. In a small town we couldn't avoid each other, Kayla couldn't go surfing and you could get to know each other better without having to be together all the time. If we're bored we could drive to Hartford, the map says it's not far. And what do you say?" Linda asked her boyfriend and smiled.

„Well, if you think that it helps, then we should try it. The relationship between Kayla and me can't get worse than it already is", Sam agreed hesitatingly and shrugged.

„Great! Stars Hollow here we come!", Linda laughed and hugged him tightly.

_2 weeks before in Stars Hollow:_

_Diner:_

"_If you just wait for the bells, then you'll get to hear the bells, and then you'll know what time it is. " Luke said unnerved to Kirk._

"_Actually, that's not true. The other day I stood too close to the bells and they rang so loud that there's now a persistent ringing in my ears. Now I can't tell which are the church bells and which are the Kirk bells", Kirk jammered._

"_Oh, no. Did you go to the doctor?" Lorelai said in fake concern and tried not to laugh. _

"_Yes, he said I have tinnitus. I looked it up on the web at "Celebrities Who Share Your Disease" and found that William Shatner is likewise afflicted." Kirk explained. _

"_Really, Kirk and Captain Kirk?" Lorelai said and couldn't keep her smile at bay anymore. _

"_The irony wasn't lost on me. " Kirk said while Luke served the costumers._

"_Was that them? "he asked then._

"_Relax, the church bells will be the loud obnoxious ones." Luke informed him and went back behind the counter. _

"_Uhp somebody doesn't like bells", Lorelai noticed._

"_Not everyone likes bells." Luke grumped._

"_No, actually they do" Lorelai shot back._

"_They enjoy the constant interruptions of conversations, the monotonous drone of the same tones, hour after hour? " Luke asked and raised his eyebrows._

"_Yes! Can you believe it? These are the same freaks who also like sunsets and the moon and the stars …" she said ironically, but stopped when she saw Luke ruffling through some papers. "What are the paint chips for?" _

"_Oh, I'm just doing some painting"._

"_Oh, really? You're not gonna collect and trade them amongst your friends? What are you painting?"_

"_Um, our apartment", Luke said and suddenly focused a bit too much on the cards. _

"_You and I, we're getting an apartment?" Lorelai teased him. _

"_No. Me and Nicole. We're getting an apartment", Luke informed her._

"_Oh! That's great. When?", she said not very convincingly. _

"_When what?" Luke asked irritated. _

"_Well, when are you getting an apartment?" Lorelai explained what she wanted to know. Or really didn't want to know. _

"_Three weeks ago", Luke said and prepared himself for the eruption which he knew would come. _

"_Three weeks … You moved already?" she asked and her chin was a mare millimeter away from the floor. _

"_Yes," Luke admitted. _

"_Huh. Uh, wow. So, where is the apartment?" she asked only that something was asked. She didn't really want to know, she was still recovering from the shock. _

"_Litchfield." He said and walked around the counter_

"_You moved to Litchfield? " she asked and her chest tightened, which within seconds lessened and was replaced by anger._

"_Yes", Luke nodded._

"_Three weeks ago you moved to Litchfield?" Lorelai whirled around and looked him in the eyes. _

"_Yes." _

"_Litchfield is another county" she remarked._

"_Yes", Luke nodded again and busied himself with work in the diner. _

"_Well, three weeks ago you moved to another county?" she sighed as she turned again and he went behind the counter_

"_Yes."_

"_Well, were you gonna mention this to me anytime soon?" she asked now clearly upset. _

"_Sure," he nodded _

"_When?" _

"_When it came up", he shrugged and ignored the anger he saw in her eyes._

"_When it came up" she repeated, just to make sure he had really said that._

"_Yeah" he said. _

"_Okay, so if I hadn't asked for the next twenty or thirty years and I sent you a nice fruit basket upstairs you just never would have gotten it", she said louder._

"_It's not that big a deal", Luke tried to calm her._

"_Okay."_

"_I mean it's not like we tell each other everything" Luke added._

"_No! Of course we don't! I mean, I tore a pair of panty hose this morning and I didn't tell you about it. Oh wait, I guess I just did" Lorelai nearly yelled at him._

"_Hey, you know now, right?", Luke replied, now also louder. _

"_Yeah. Right," she replied sarcastically. _

"_Look, nothing's changed", he tried to calm her again, also because he was clueless why she made such a big deal out of this. _

"_Yeah nothing's changed, except you don't live here!" Lorelai was still upset. _

"_So what?" Luke was now really fed up by her behaviour. She always needed to over-dramatize everything. _

"_So? I don't even have your phone number" she continued._

"_I'll give you my phone number", he said but Lorelai wasn't done yet._

"_I don't even know what you live in! An apartment, a trailer, a batcave – "_

"_A townhouse" he enlightened her._

"_A townhouse? Sure, 'cause when I look at you I think "common driveway"". _

"_It's fine, you'll come over and see it eventually." _

"_Will I? Will I come over, because me coming over implies we're friends!" she yelled. _

"_We are friends!" _

"_No, we're not! We're not friends! Friends tell each other at least the most basic things like where you live and when you moved away. I thought we were friends but I guess we're not!" she yelled, stood up and grabbed her jacket._

"_Where are you going?" he asked, because he didn't want to end this like this. _

"_I can't stay!" she said and bolted out of the diner_

" _Lorelai!" he called, but his voice got drowned by the bells. "Damn bells!" he yelled unnerved._

_One week later Lorelai was still upset. Luke had moved without telling her. Luke had moved. He now lived with Nicole. Nicole. There it was again the pain in her chest. Since their argument she hadn't been in the diner. Even Sookie who was over with Davey couldn't really distract her and many times her thoughts wandered back to Luke._

"_Oh. I'm coming, Cookie," Sookie cooed and took the crying Davy out of his stroller._

"_What's the matter, is he hungry?" Lorelai wanted to know _

"_No, it's the bells" Sookie told her and rocked the baby in her arms._

"_The bells aren't ringing" Lorelai remarked irritated._

"_No, but they're about to" Sookie cleared up._

"_He's crying in anticipation of the bells?" _

"_He hates them. At first he just cried when they rang, and now he knows their schedule" Sookie explained and was still trying to calm her crying son. _

"_Oh, that's terrible!" Lorelai said and felt for her friend _

"_Believe me, the 5:00 AM-ers are the worst," Sookie said and that moment the bells really started to ring._

"_Oh, oh, I know" Sookie cooed at the baby._

"_Poor thing." Lorelai said when something outside caught her eyes. "Hey, Sookie. Look, it's Luke." She said with a small smile and together they walked to the window._

"_What's he doing?" Sookie asked. _

"_Hmph, he's shovelling my walk" Lorelai smiled touched._

"_He's good." Sookie grinned. _

"_I'll be right back" Lorelai told her friend, grabbed her jacket and walked outside._

" _Oh, you missed a spot", she called out and wrapped the jacket tighter around her, but Luke didn't react. "This is really nice Luke. Hey, can we fight again 'cause I need my rain gutters cleaned", she joked relieved. She was happy that this fight was finally over. She had really missed him. Luke stopped shovelling , walked towards her but stayed off the porch._

"_You think everything is your business. Everything is about you! Well, here's a newsflash. Some things are not about you", he started to yell and Lorelai jumped slightly when he started screaming at her so suddenly. _

"_Why are you yelling at me?" she asked and sounded hurt. _

"_If I want to move in with Nicole, it concerns her and it concerns me, and that's it", he continued yelling._

"_Yeah, I know", she admitted._

"_It does not concern you! It is none of your business! I don't have to tell you anything! And you do not have the right to make me feel guilty because I didn't tell you anything." Luke was now really gathering momentum. _

"_I wasn't trying…" Lorelai tried to exculpate, but he interrupted her. _

"_I have been tying my own shoes since I was four, I have been repairing my own car since I was fourteen, and I have been making my own decisions since I could crawl!" _

"_What does any of that have to do with anything?" Lorelai asked. _

"_I owe you nothing!" he yelled. _

"_Fine", she yelled back._

"_Nothing!" _

"_Fine!" they yelled at each other. _

"_And shovel your walk! It's a safety hazard and you can't just walk past it and ignore the fact that the snow is up to your ass!" Luke yelled and stomped off with the shovel still in his hand._

"_You've got my shovel!" Lorelai stopped him. _

"_I loaned it to you three years ago!" Luke screamed and waved about wildly with the shovel before he left for good._

_The same day, after Rory didn't have time for her and Sookie had gone back home, Lorelai decided that she needed a vacation. At first she dumped the idea again, because she didn't have the money._

_But when she was laying awake in the middle of the night and the only thing she could think about was that Luke was now lying in bed beside Nicole, she stood up and after some research on the internet she found what she had been looking for: She would offer her house to somebody else and would move to the other house._

_She limited the time to one week, because she could leave Sookie alone for much longer at the moment, added a nice description for her house and sent the offer._

_The same night Luke wasn't lying in bed beside Nicole, but sat wide awake at the kitchen table in his apartment above the diner. His old apartment, he corrected himself mentally. After the fight with Lorelai he just couldn't sleep and had started doing bills. On the inside the thanked Lorelai for convincing him to start online banking._

_Just when he had sent the last transfer and logged out one of those pop-ups he hated so much, opened. "House-exchange- anew holiday experience" it said and before he thought about what he was doing he had clicked on the advertisement and read through the information on the page. 'Holidays would be good', he thought. In the afternoon he had played with the thought of going fishing, but at this time of the year the lake was covered with ice, so he had decided against it._

_Without a second thought he filled out the application and clicked on „send"._

„You've got mail" Lorelai's laptop told her when she turned it on. When she read the mail a smile formed on her face.

"Wow, that was fast. L.A. here I come" she said happily and danced upstairs to pack her things

Approximately at the same time Luke also found his email that his Apartment was requested.

"I can fish in L.A as well", he decided, turned of his computer and started packing.

**TBC**


	2. Phone calls

**Thank you so much for your reviews, I really appreciate it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Phone-calls**

„Yes, of course it's crazy, Rory", Lorelai snickered into the speaker and put her feet on the coffee table.

„Mum, honestly I am not surprised and I would be more shocked if you would've booked a normal vacation. But having complete strangers in our house, I don't know. What if they're criminals who fled and then they're going to mug us? Or they're searching through everything and then read our diaries?" Rory considered.

„You're writing in a diary?" Lorelai asked surprised.

„No, I don't. At least not anymore" Rory admitted shyly.

„Does that mean, that you wrote in a diary? My daughter, my angel and my best friend wrote in a diary? You had secrets you didn't want to tell mommy? I'm shocked" Lorelai exaggerated.

„First I don't write in a diary anymore and secondly you know already what I wrote in there and third you just want to know where the diary is."

„Now you're implying something about my curiosity. I don't even know you anymore," Lorelai shot back and stood up, went through the kitchen into Rory's room.

„Where is it? Better tell me now, I'll find it anyway!", she laughed into the phone and started to search through Rory's sock drawer.

"Mom, get out of my room, right now!" Rory shrieked on the other end of the line.

"Oh come on Rory. Tell mommy where the book is which beholds your dark secrets. Maybe you fooled me for years and my angel-daughter is a vicious trollop!", Lorelai said while she searched the room and was looking through the closet now.

"Mom", Rory said unnerved and Lorelai could see the eye-roll in her mind.

"Ha!Ha ha ha!" she suddenly yelled into the phone when she found a small red book.

"Oh my god, you found it?" Rory asked shocked.

"Of course, what did you think? I don't want those strangers reading my daughters dark secrets before I read them," Lorelai laughed and sat down on the bed.

"I can't believe that you searched my shoes in my closet!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have put a red clothespin on your boot", Lorelai teased her.

"Then I wouldn't have found the book again," Rory pouted.

"Well, tough luck! Mommy isn't as stupid as you thought she was. And now lets see what this little book has to tell us", Lorelai laughed and opened the book to a random page.

"Mom!" Rory yelled into the phone.

"Oh my god! You had a crush on David Hasselhof because he was driving kid?" Lorelai asked with her mouth wide open in shock.

"Mom!" Rory yelled again.

"Okay, okay Pamela I'll close it", Lorelai snickered, closed the book and put it back into the shoe.

"Thank you, very kind of you", Rory said sarcastically. "And now tell me how this house exchange will take place?" she changed the topic so that Lorelai would stop teasing her.

"Well, I booked a flight for tomorrow morning. I'll go to the airport tomorrow and get on the plane, get off the plane in L.A., take a cab and drive to the house. I'll throw my luggage onto the bed and then go and lay on the beach all day long and do nothing and think about no-one", Lorelai explained.

"Mum, did you have a fight with Jason?" Rory asked.

"No, why would you think that?" Lorelai asked back.

"Well, you said that you didn't want to think about anyone. We didn't have a fight, grandma and grandpa are on vacation and Sookie barely ever upsets you. So I thought you had a fight with Jason", Rory explained.

"No, honestly I haven't called Jason since our last date", Lorelai admitted and played with a strand of hair.

"Why not?" Rory wanted to know.

"Well, I didn't have the time to. With the preparations for the inn and the catering-service, there's not much time left. And I had to drive to Hartford yesterday to get a new snow shovel", Lorelai complained.

"Why? There's one standing in the garage" Rory asked irritated.

"No, there was one standing in the garage until Luke decided to shovel our walk, yell at me and take the shovel with him when he left."

"Why was Luke yelling at you?"

"Because I was upset that he moved to Lichtfield and didn't tell me about it und because I didn't shovel our walk", Lorelai reported.

"Luke moved to Lichtfield?" Rory asked surprised.

"Yep", Lorelai nodded although Rory couldn't see it.

"Why?"

"Because he moved into a townhouse with Nicole. Four weeks ago!" Lorelai said with disgust.

"Wow, then they're really trying it again this whole marriage thing" Rory murmured, but loud enough that Lorelai heard her.

"Did you hear what I said?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, Luke moved with his wife to Lichtfield" Rory repeated.

"Wife, pah! And he didn't tell me!" Lorelai pointed it out again.

"Well Luke doesn't have to tell you if he's moving in with Nicole." Rory said and shrugged.

"Now you're turning against me also? I think we better end this call here otherwise I have to erase you out of my mind as well", Lorelai grumbled.

"Okay mum. Have a nice holiday, hide out Take sheets and call me when you're there", Rory laughed.

"I will. And if I meet George Clooney I won't tell him anything about your existence. But if I meet David Hasselhof I'll give him your cell-phone number", Lorelai laughed as well.

"Bye mom!"

"Bye Rory," Lorelai said and hung up.

* * *

At the same time in Luke's apartment:

"What the last place was just given away? Maybe first class then? Business class? Booked as well. Maybe another flight? Maybe today?" he asked unnerved. For twenty minutes he was trying to get a seat in a plane, without success.

"No. What? In one week? No, that doesn't help me. Bye", he said and hung up. What should he do now? For once he had the opportunity to go to L.A. and now all the flights were completely booked.

But he wasn't willing to give up yet. Because of this stupid trip he had gotten in a fight with Nicole so he might as well make use of it.

"_Why don't you want me to come with you? It wouldn't be a problem to take a few days off at work and we could have a few nice days at the beach," she had suggested and her voice had nearly reached a pleading tone._

_I just have to be alone for a while. At first I wanted to go fishing, but the lake is covered with ice. And I'm not an ice-fishing type of guy", he tried to explain._

"_Luke we might not be together for that long and don't get me started on our so called marriage, but I know that whenever you go fishing something is upsetting you. What is it? Did I do something wrong? Are you regretting that we moved in together?" Nicole asked._

"_What does "so called marriage" mean? I moved in with you!", he tried to defend himself._

"_Luke you haven't slept over in nearly three weeks, if we leave aside that one time in the afternoon", she said and sounded mad._

"_Now you're counting how often we're having sex?"_

"_There is nothing to count!" she shot back._

"_Listen I'm fed up with fighting with someone, I had enough of that over the last weeks", he sighed._

"_Oh really, with whom?" she wanted to know._

"_What with whom?"_

"_With whom did you fight?"_

"_Why is that important?" Luke tried to avoid answering._

"_Why are you stalling? Ah, of course! It was Lorelai, wasn't it?" she concluded correctly._

"_Yes, I fought with Lorelai. So what?" Luke asked back, now just as furious._

"_Listen. Go on your vacation and think about Lorelai. And if you are at it you might also want to think out why you're saying you moved here, but you only have one pair of jeans and a pair of socks here. Ciao Luke", Nicole said still mad and hung up before Luke could reply._

Luke sighed and looked over to his suitcase on his bed.

"Okay, then we're doing this differently", he said aloud, grabbed his jacket, the suitcase and his keys and left his apartment.

If he couldn't get a flight he would drive to L.A.

**TBC**

**Please leave a review**


	3. Blade, cow, sheep and U2

**Chapter 3: Blade, cow, sheep and U2**

Luke was driving for twelve hours already and the sun was rising again. Against his habits he had the volume of the music turned up as high as possible.

„I'm walking in Memphis. I'm walking with my feet ten feet of the Beale. I'm walking in Memphis, but do I really feel the way I feel….", he sang along as loud as he could, because he had to admit that the music was the only thing which kept him awake.

He wasn't sure how many states he had passed and he didn't really care he only wanted to arrive already.

It was seven o'clock in the morning now and he had started his trip at seven in the evening, he'd been awake for 26 hours now.

„I said, man I am tonight. I was walking in Memphis..." Luke shouted and turned the radio up a bit more. The street was going straight ahead without any curves, nothing. On the right and the left side were fields and meadows and Luke asked himself what would happen if he would run out of gas.

„Nothing, cause here is no-one", he said to himself and then laughed out loud.

„Now you are laughing already bout your own soliloquy. You're really an idiot", he said then and decided that he would stop at the next possibility to get some sleep before he would go on.

* * *

"Last call for the passengers for the flight A321 to L.A., please come to gate B. Last call for the passengers for the flight A321 to L.A., please come to gate B", a voice echoed through the speakers at the airport and Lorelai knew for sure now that she had to hurry up. 

She had slept in and then the highway had been crowded and now she had to run.

"God, I am wearing the wrong shoes for this", Lorelai groaned, but kept running. She had already checked in her baggage, the security check had taken forever and now she only had to run through half of the airport.

Out of breath she finally reached the check in desk.

"Your boarding pass please", the woman behind the desk said and the tone in her voice screamed at Lorelai "You're the last".

"Oh, right. I have it…" Lorelai smiled and started to search her bag.

"Damn, it was right here.. I know I …" Lorelai muttered, put her bag on the floor and started to search through it with both hands, while the stewardess tapped her foot impatiently on the floor.

"Ha, I knew it!" Lorelai exclaimed after another five minutes when she found her boarding pass in her bag.

"Thank you Miss and have a nice flight" the stewardess said and smiled forcedly while Lorelai could finally step on the plane now.

"20,22, 24 …26" she counted while she waked through the middle way to her seat.

"Oh no", she let slip when she saw her seat neighbour for the next few hours.

"Sorry, but could you…" she said to the fat, sweating elder man in a suit and pointed to the empty seat beside him to get him to understand that he had to get up so she could get to her seat. But he had all the time in the world, slowly put his newspaper aside gave Lorelai a long look from her head to her toes and before she could react he had grabbed her by the hips and put her over him into her seat.

"Uhm, thanks", Lorelai said, because she was so stunned she couldn't think of anything else.

"No problem, Baby. I'm Mick, by the way" the stranger introduced himself and held out his sweaty hand for her to shake it.

"Hi", Lorelai only waved and shuddered on the inside by the thought that he had touched her. The washroom suddenly seemed heavenly, but to get there she would have to pass Mick again and he would feel her up again, so she decided to stay in her seat.

* * *

Luke sat up fitfully in his seat and looked around confused to see what woke him up. When he looked out of the drivers window he looked right into the barrel of a gun. 

"Keep your right hand on the steering wheel and put down your window very slowly with your left", the police man told him, who stood in front of the door with a pulled out gun.

"Ah Jeez", Luke exclaimed, but did like he was told.

"Your ID and the documents for the car", came the order from outside. Luke knew that they were in the glove compartment, so he put his left hand on the steering wheel and moved his right one to open the glove compartment.

"What are you doing? Put your hand back on the steering wheel!", came the panicked voice from outside. Luke had to grin. Here he sat in the boonies, left and right were wheat-fields, with a hysterical small town sheriff and dead tired.

"My papers are in the glove compartment", Luke told the man, turned to him and raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, but very slowly man, very slowly", the policeman barked and with a sigh and in slow motion Luke moved his right hand to the glove compartment to get the papers.

"Here, my pleasure", Luke said sarcastically to the man and waited with both hands at the steering wheel while the sheriff checked his papers.

"What are you doing here?" the sheriff asked after he was finished.

"I'm sleeping", Luke replied truthfully.

"Why are you sleeping here?" the man wanted to know.

"I want to be in L.A. tomorrow and I started last night in Connecticut. I had to stop at one point because otherwise I would have fallen asleep while driving," Luke explained.

"You can't sleep here, it's against the federal law of the state of Kansas", the policeman informed him.

"Listen officer, I am on the road for twelve hours now and I haven't seen anything except wheat fields, meadows and ruminants for the last four hours. No hotel, no Inn, not even a motel. I have to sleep somewhere", Luke replied unnerved.

"So you're looking for a motel? That's interesting. I hope you know that prostitution is illegal in Kansas as well", came the prompt reply.

"Prostitu….Listen, all I want to do is sleep for a few hours and that's it"

"Then you have to do that in another state or rent a room in a hotel", the sheriff replied stubbornly.

"Okay, then I will drive and hope that I will find a hotel soon", Luke sighed and held out his hand wearily to get his papers back.

"Good, but before I get $200 from you, because sleeping publicly in a vehicle is not allowed here", the sheriff grinned at Luke and gave him his papers back.

"What? That's …" Luke started, but was interrupted.

"I can take you with me as well, I knew a place where you can sleep, but then you surely wouldn't be in L.A. in the morning", the sheriff underlined his request. Luke gave him a death glare, took out his wallet and looked through it.

"Are you taking checks as well?" he asked then.

* * *

"L.A. praised land, why have you been so far?" Lorelai asked aloud when she stepped into the airport and went down on her knees, what brought her funny glances from the other passengers. 

The last hours had been hell for Lorelai. Not only that her neighbour had been wet with sweat and had smelled like it, he had also felt the urge to talk to her and touch her constantly.

She shuddered while she got her baggage and then took a taxi to the given address. The only thing she really wanted to do was taking a long, hot shower, so she could wash away the last hours with that guy, who hadn't even stopped when she had pretended to be a lesbian who liked sado-maso.

On the contrary it had animated him even more to tell her stories about what a hero he was and he had only stopped when he had fallen asleep.

At some point she had fallen asleep as well, but was woken up when she felt his wet hand on her knee. For a moment she had thought about starting to scream or get a stewardess and complain, but the plane was fully booked and she wouldn't have gotten another seat. So she had told him, for the tenth time, that his hand wasn't "on the armrest", which had been his constant excuse.

But it was good to some extend, so I didn't have to think about Luke and this stupid fight, she thought while she drove through L.A. in the taxi.

"Gah, there it is again!", slipped out when she realized that she had arrived with her thoughts at the fight once again. And the painful feeling in her chest had come back, when she thought of Nicole. The driver frowned.

"Headache, you know", she lied and shook her head about herself.

* * *

"Blade, blade, blade, sheep, blade, tree, tree, tree", Luke said aloud to himself when he found himself once again in the middle of nowhere. 

In the meantime he had slept for three hours at a small hotel in Colorado, had had lunch in Utah and was now in Nevada and the sun was setting.

"Does the US only exist of stupid critters and extreme solitude?", he asked and shook his head.

"And that's the country of the unlimited options? If anything it's the country of the unlimited damn wilderness", he muttered, but back-pedalled when he saw the sign _Welcome to California_.

* * *

"Here we are Miss" she heard the angelic voice of the taxi driver and she saw a huge white mansion. 

She gave him his money, took her bags and then went to look at her home for a week.

"Oh my god", she said when she stepped into the huge entry. She let her bags fall to the ground and ran screaming through the rooms. She pulled open the back door and was standing directly on the beach, which led to another scream.

When she finally reached the huge bathroom, she undressed and took the bath she had dreamed of, although in her dream there weren't massaging- jets. As relaxed as she was she just lay down on the bed in her bathrobe after the bath and fell asleep.

* * *

"How the heck is that working?" Luke wondered when he tried to get the huge gate to open, which lead to the house. 

"Aha", he said when he realized after another fifteen minutes, that the "ok" button had an actual function.

The house was a mansion directly on the beach and everything was made out of wood, what Luke liked a lot, because it gave the house a manly note.

But he didn't give the luxury in the house any attention, because the only thing he wanted to see was the bed. When he found it he just fell in it, without taking the shoes off and fell asleep.

* * *

He couldn't sleep for long though, because he was woken up by loud music, which entered the room through the open window. 

„... take me to that special place. Leeeeeeaaaad me…" a woman bellowed making Luke groan, Luke put the pillow over his head and ears, but it didn't seem to help.

So he stood up, trudged on the patio and realised for the first time that he was directly on the beach, before he screamed against the loud music.

"Turn down the music! There are people who want to sleep!"

„It's a beautiful dayyyyyy", came the reply.

God, this woman sings as horrible as Lorelai he thought and winced. Lorelai, wrong thought, really wrong thought, he didn't want to think about her. Furiously he stomped back inside, muttered something about noise exposure and the police, closed the window and fell back down on the bed.

* * *

Lorelai meanwhile danced along the beach, a glass of champagne in her hand, bellowed loudly to U2 and celebrated that she wasn't thinking about Luke for the first time in weeks. 

And was doing it with that thought again.

**TBC**

**Please review**


	4. The glowing of the Lorelai

**Next chapter... sorry it took a while, I've been busy. I hope you like it. please leave a comment!

* * *

****Chapter 4: The glowing of the Lorelai**

The next morning Lorelai finally woke up around eleven. The evening before she had celebrated alone on the beach with U2 and the champagne she had found in the fridge.

While she was standing up now the songs from the evening before were still playing in her head, which pounded painfully along with the beat, because she had a terrible headache.

"Gah, stupid champagne", she groaned and massaged her temples with her index fingers, although she knew it wouldn't help.

She decided to leave the shutters closed, she felt her way in the dark along the drawer into the huge bathroom with the white tiles.

With still half closed eyes she tried to turn the water on and regulate the temperature by pushing several of the buttons of the hyper-modern shower.

It took a while until her undertaking was successful and she could let her bathrobe glide to the floor and jump into the shower.

Or better said crawl, Lorelai thought, bent her head back and let the water stream over her face.

* * *

"Mom, it's extremely small here. Have you seen my room? I told you that this is a stupid idea!" Kayla grouched and plopped down on the couch in the living room.

"And that is the most uncomfortable couch I've ever sat on!" she said then and rolled her eyes.

"Oh Kayla, come on. Stop it! Since we were at the airport you make everything bad. We are here to start over in a new surrounding, even if it is just for a week. Sam will do his best and I expect from you that you are doing that as well!" Linda replied irascibly.

"Well, I don't wanna do my best. Why should I? Sam's an idiot!" Kayla didn't give in.

"Because I'm in love with him, Kayla, that's why. I love you both and I want you to get along and maybe we can be a family one day", Linda frayed.

"And what's with dad? You should be in love with dad! We should be a family", Kayla yelled at her mother.

"You don't even know your father!" Linda yelled back.

"That doesn't matter" Kayla screamed, rushed into Rory's room and slammed the door shut behind her. Linda starred after her daughter and thought about following her but then decided against it. With a sigh she let herself fall onto the couch and flinched immediately.

"This thing is really uncomfortable", she muttered and squished around a bit in search for a comfortable sitting position.

* * *

Lorelai wandered through the house with a muffin in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. She had been overwhelmed by the first impression the house had made the day before, so that she had celebrated instead of taking a closer look at the house.

But even now still half asleep and with a headache it was still impressing, although in a different way than her parent's house, which had always been too antique and dark for her taste. This one was bright and friendly although the furniture was just as exquisite.

Lorelai had to smile when she could hear a Luke rant about houses like this in her head and she didn't realize that she walked around with that smile on her face for quite a while. She walked through the rooms and imagined what Luke would say, if the room would be too bright, too warm, too blue or to girly for him. until she remembered Nicole and her smile vanished because of the pain that suddenly spread in her heart. She sighed deeply, shook her head in incomprehension about herself and took one of the picture frames which were standing on the mantel that showed the owner of the house and her daughter.

That the owner of the house was a single mother with her daughter Lorelai knew from the email she had received, when they had talked about the details of the houses and the hiding places for the keys.

Lorelai liked her immediately, as far as you can like somebody because of a single picture. It reminded her of the photos of Rory and herself, although these two women were blonde and had a nice tan.

She held the muffin still between her teeth and placed the frame back on the mantle, adjusted it, so that it stood exactly as before.

After she had inspected the gym in the basement, where she had nearly strangled herself with one of the arm trainers and had barely survived an attack of the evil barbell, she decided to put her plan from last night into motion and go swimming. In a sudden attack of soberness, she had decided that going skinny dipping while you are drunk isn't the best idea.

Lorelai grabbed two towels, her bikini she already wore under her skirt and tank-top, took something to drink also with her and walked to her private beach. She was grateful that although she had a headache she had still thought of the sun lotion after the shower and didn't have to think of that now.

* * *

With an exhausted sigh Luke lifted himself off the bed. Because of the annoying noise from outside he hadn't really slept the night before, but had been to exhausted to walk over to his neighbour and tell her to shut up, also because he had doubted that she would have understood him with the gage the alcohol must had reached then.

So he forced himself to get up after three hours of sleep at half past eleven to eat something, because the grumbling of his stomach had woken him up.

He padded into the kitchen, searched through the cupboards for something eatable which

wouldn't kill him before his next birthday. More than once he made a face in disgust when he found more junk food. This Sam was a classical bachelor.

_You too_ he said to himself and laughed a moment later.

_Now you're forgetting yourself that you're married_ he shook his head about himself, grabbed eggs, butter and milk and made himself some scrambled eggs.

He ate without much appetite although he wasn't hungry he picked at the eggs with his fork while he stared off into space.

The talk with Lorelai went through his head for the millionth time and now he had to admit that she wasn't that wrong. Why hadn't he told her that he had moved in with Nicole? Why didn't he want Lorelai to know he had moved? Why hadn't he averted that such a huge fight had developed? He should have just waited until she came back to the diner and everything would have gone back to normal. Why had he stormed over to her house and yelled at her? Several answers came to his mind immediately but none of them were accruable with the fact that he was married.

He let the eggs be and jumped into the shower. It went really fast because he had no idea how to regulate that high-tech thing and he was relieved when at least some drops fell down.

Unnerved and grumbling he went back to bed just in his boxer-shorts after the cold shower to catch up on the sleep which he had missed because of the drive and his drunken neighbour.

* * *

Snorting and laughing Lorelai stepped out of the water and wringed out her hair. The water was colder than she had thought, but when a wave had swept away the ground under her feet she had had no chance and had fallen into the cold water before she had even the time to think about it.

Coughing and cursing she had come up for air, had spit out the saltwater and had wiped away the sand and mud from her face.

If I had been eaten by a giant jellyfish or Moby Dick had swallowed me like Pinocchio then nobody would have saved me had come to her mind and she had started to pout, her lower lip as much out as it would go without that she had realized that nobody could see her.

She had taken the big pink ring then and had splashed with it like a child. Nobody could see her, not that that would have disturbed Lorelai Gilmore.

But now she was exhausted, tired and cold. She ran the short distance over the sand to her towels and let herself fall down on it. Her teeth rattled and within seconds the towel was soaked.

You just had to have a bra with padding, because then your boobs look bigger. As if somebody in Stars Hollow would notice Lorelai scolded herself on the inside, because the padding in her bikini bra was soaked with water.

_On the other hand… no-one can see me_ a thought came to her mind and she stood up, took off her bikini, took the other towel out of the bag and lay down on it, naked as she was.

* * *

"Oh boy, this is even smaller than I thought it would be", Sam muttered after he had mounted the stairs to Luke's apartment and let his baggage crash down on the floor.

At first he had to listen to outrageous stories about the diner owner by a crazy taxi driver, who came from this town, how Luke had saved his life by finding eggs and then he got yelled at by an old lunatic in a grey cardigan, because he had spit his chewing gum on the ground.

What one does for love, he thought and unlocked the door on which "office" stood.

The dream in brown which came to his eyes let him take another deep breath and he promised to himself that he would do everything humanly possible to get Kayla on his side, so that he could move in with them at their exchange house.

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no!" Lorelai yelled when she woke up four hours later. She was still lying on the beach, she was still naked, the suncream hadn't applied itself to her skin after the bath, because it wasn't waterproof. What Lorelai was now was one thing: Red like a crab.

Her complete back, her arms and the right side of her face were shining as bright as the sun, only in red.

As fast as she could she ran back to the house, naked as she was, to try to limit the damage.

She showered with ice-cold water to cool her skin, applied all après-sun lotions she could find and applied a mask on the right side of her face.

But the more time went by the more her skin began to span and to burn and the bigger the longing got to rip all clothes off her body, even if it weren't that many.

She couldn't sit anymore after a while, because she had burned her butt as well and only the thought of moving her arms brought tears to her eyes.

Three hours Lorelai suffered in silence until she decided that something had to happen. Burn ointment and an injection against the pain sounded heavenly, but she was aware of the fact that she wasn't able to drive like that. But she couldn't remain like that either.

"Au, awww, auuuu", she yammered while she slowly got up from her face-down position on the couch and then walked, with her legs apart like a rapper, to the door.

With the ice packs still attached to her feet, because the soles of her feet hadn't escaped the sun either, she waddled next door and rang the bell again and again. She was in pain, she was red and she was Lorelai Gilmore and whoever lived here should open the door immediately!

"What the hell….", she heard cursing from inside and was relieved that at least somebody was home. To walk to the next house would possible have killed her.

* * *

Luke nearly fell off the bed when the doorbell suddenly rang shrill through the house in his dream.

He needed a few seconds to understand that the ringing was reality and not in his dream bed with his dream Lorelai. and cursing and muttering he got out of bed and walked to the door.

Of course his swearing lasted until he reached the door, which he teared open, but then it caught in his throat.

For in front of him stood Lorelai in a mini-skirt, bra, with ice-packs on her feet and half-sided grilled.

**TBC**


	5. Curd cheese meets

**Finally I was able to translate the next chapter. Thanks to Sarah for betaing! And please guys, leave a review!

* * *

****Chapter 5 : Curd cheese meets... **

Luke starred at Lorelai for several reasons: First he couldn't believe that Lorelai was standing in front of him. Second he couldn't believe that she was standing in front of him in her bra and with icepacks on her feet. Third he couldn't believe that she was standing in front of him in a bra, with icepacks on her feed and all red.

For Lorelai it was similar. She had expected everybody, even another Mick behind that door, but not Luke. She stared at him, her eyes just as big as his until suddenly a smile formed on his face.

First the corners of his mouth started to twitch then his lips started to quiver and the corners of his mouth turned upwards. Finally small wrinkles appeared around his eyes and the oppressed grunts turned into a loud and clangorous laugh.

"Stupid idiot!" Lorelai hissed, hit him in the chest and waddled past him into the house, which wasn't hard because of his fit of laughter. Luke shook with laughter, tried to catch his breath and wiped away some tears, when she passed him.

Luke squeezed his eyes shut and tried to calm himself, but when he opened them again and saw Lorelai's feet with the icepacks attached to them, which she dragged over the floor while she whined with every step she took, his self-control slipped and he burst out laughing again.

"Are you finished now?" Lorelai asked, furious now and her face equally red because of the anger.

"Sorry, but you… you", Luke stopped again, motioned at her outfit and started laughing again.

"Nice that you think this is funny, but I don't really feel like laughing. Maybe you could drive me to the hospital when you're finished", she griped. When she said "hospital" Luke's laughter died down immediately and worried he turned to Lorelai.

"Hospital? Lorelai are you hurt? Is everything okay?" he asked and lay his hand on her shoulder what caused Lorelai to flinch.

"Pay attention!" she yelled at him and her face scrunched up in pain. "Do I look like I am okay? I fell asleep in the sun and now I have at least tenth-degree burns", she told him and at the end of the sentence her voice sounded less angry and more weepy, because the anger wore off and the pain came back.

"Those are second-degree burns tops. If they are", Luke told her and pointed to her burned arm and raised his eyebrows.

"You being a Monday-morning quarterback is so not what I need right now! Will you drive me or not?" she asked indignant.

"And what are they going to do at the hospital? Peel your skin off?" he asked and again an amused smile was playing on his lips.

"And if they rip it off completely I don't care, I just want the pain to go away", Lorelai whined and made a face.

"Do you know what's best against sunburn?" Luke asked her.

"If you're gonna say "shadow" now, I swear I am going to strike you dead with the icepacks", she warned him.

"Curd" he enlightened her.

"Luke, I really appreciate it that you found your humour after nearly forty years of absence, but I would be thankful if you hide it again and help me!"

"That was no joke that was the truth", Luke defended himself.

"I really don't think it is fair that you are trying to change my eating habits now. Luke please, my back is killing me and don't get me started on my feet, on which I stood for too long again now", Lorelai yammered and started to pout.

Luke sighed and thought a moment about what he should do now. He decided to be pragmatical and kneeled down in front of her.

"What are you doing? If you start meditating now that won't help me" Lorelai said.

"Would you just shut up for one moment and do what I tell you? Or do you want to walk into the living-room?" Luke asked unnerved.

"Okay, okay" she mumbled and looked at him with expectantly.

"Lean over slowly and lay your stomach on my neck. I can't carry you piggy-back because you decided to toast yourself all around, so this will have to do" he advised her and hesitatingly she followed his instructions.

Carefully Luke stood up and tried to touch her as little as possible to not press on her burnings. Slowly he made his way into the living-room.

"If somebody sees us now, you only in your boxer-shorts and me in a bra and skirt they'll think we're rehearsing for a strange position from the Kamasutra", she giggled when they arrived in the living-room.

"Ah Jeez", Luke mumbled and placed her, not so careful, on the couch, which put an end to her giggles.

* * *

"Luke's diner, look Kayla we're here. It really wasn't that far", Linda said happily and gave her daughter a friendly push in the side. 

"Yes, great! We only had to walk through this hicktown for ten minutes while these two strange ladies over there tried to pump us for info", Kayla complained.

"What they're around again? Are they following us?" Linda asked confused and turned her head so she could see the newsstand, where Babette and Patty were standing with innocent smiles on their faces and waving at them.

"I don't believe it!" Linda groaned, but waved back and pushed Kayla to walk faster into the diner.

"Hey, there you are", Sam said happily when he saw the two entering the diner and greeted Linda with a peck.

"Is this necessary?" Kayla asked disgusted and looked away.

"Hello, Kayla. I'm happy to see you; too", Sam said friendly and gave Linda's hand a squeeze to tell her it was okay. Then they all sat down and waited so they could order.

"How's your house?" he asked and took Linda's hand on the table in his.

"Nice, comfortable. It belongs to a single mother and her daughter, who is in College. And your apartment?" Linda wanted to know.

"Well it's really… rustic. Yes, I think rustic is the right word to describe it. And it belongs to the owner of this diner", Sam said.

"Luke?" Kayla asked and pointed to the name on the menu.

"Yes, Luke", Sam confirmed and waved at Cesar, who had just emerged from the kitchen.

* * *

"Luke?" Lorelai called and turned her head in the direction of the sound she had heard. 

Luke had placed her more or less softly on the couch had taken the icepacks from her feet and lay a light blanket over her because the house was rather cold because of the air-conditioner. Then he had gone to the next supermarket to pick up some things.

"Yes, I'm back with five tons of curd", he replied and came around the corner with the bags in his hands.

"Wow, good that curd isn't rationalized over here, otherwise there wouldn't be anymore cheese-cake for the next twenty years".

"You know that cheese-cake is made with curd? I would have expected that you think actual cheese is needed", Luke replied from the kitchen while he unpacked the bags.

"Never underestimate the incredible knowledge of Lorelai Gilmore", Lorelai grinned.

"I know that Lorelai Leigh Gilmore is really clever, otherwise she wouldn't be at Yale", Luke replied.

"Haha, really funny", Lorelai pouted once more and tried to watch Luke through the open door.

"Hey Luke?" she called then.

"Yes?" he replied and started to wonder what he could cook that she would eat.

"Could you bring me something to drink? I'm thirsty", she surprised him.

"Yes, sure. Is apple-juice okay?" he asked.

"Luke, this is really not nice of you! First you try to get me to eat curd, use me to rehears for your strange fantasies and now you want to poison me with apple-juice?" Lorelai asked and wrinkled her forehead. Luke took a deep breath, placed his hands on his hips and thought about it for a moment.

"What about a fruit-cocktail?" he asked her and was rewarded with a smile.

"So much better", she nodded. Luke grinned took the orange juice and the apple juice out of the fridge put both half-half in a glass and then placed it on the table in front of her.

"And where are the decoration and the straw?" Lorelai demanded immediately after ogling the glass.

"Lorelai…" Luke said warningly, but when her bottom lip moved forward ever so slowly he just sighed and took the glass with him back into the kitchen. There he cut an orange and placed a slice on her glass and even fount a small pink umbrella in the kitchen drawers. With an unnerved expression he brought the glass back to her.

"Thank you Lukey" Lorelai beamed at him, but he just sighed again.

"Should I help you know with the sunburn or is the pink umbrella enough to make you feel better?" he asked and looked down at her.

"Au", was her only response.

* * *

"Those pancakes aren't really fluffy"; Kayla complained and pushed her plate away from her. 

"Then order something different. Those sausages are really good and the coffee is incredible", Sam jumped in because he sensed that Linda would lose her patience any second now.

"That's really great especially since I'm not allowed to drink coffee", Kayla replied.

"Why don't you go outside and look around? Maybe you'll find someone your age", Linda tried it.

"Yeah sure, I'm going out there were the crazy blonde is standing, who's following us since we left the house this morning. She'll get me and then I'll have to talk to her gnome again", her daughter refused her offer.

"You had to do what?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Well our neighbour is a bit eccentric. We nearly had a heart attack this morning when we left the house and jumped out of the garage. Afterwards she introduced herself as Babette and showed us her gnomes, which we had to greet with names, before we had to say hello to the cat, so she wouldn't think we're burglars and would have nightmares. And then when we came here she followed us and the lady from the dance-studio joined her" Linda recalled.

"And I thought those two guys yesterday were crazy", Sam laughed.

"Which guys?" Linda wanted to know and willingly Sam told the story when he had met Kirk as a taxi-driver and afterwards fell from grace with Taylor.

* * *

"So, now let's see", Luke said and put the bowl with the cold curd on the night-table. He had carried Lorelai into the bedroom before so she was lying more comfortable. 

"Mmh", she only made because she knew that this would need a minimum of movement from her.

"Lorelai, come on. I know that the pill against the pain is working now but that doesn't really help. If we won't do anything now it'll be just as bad tomorrow", Luke told her.

"And how is this working now? Do I have to eat it all?" Lorelai wanted to know.

"No. You undress and apply the curd and then you lay back down. I'll wait downstairs", Luke said.

"Uh but doctor Danes if you haven't sewed another hand on my back I can't do this alone", Lorelai said with a teasing voice.

"Ok then take off your skirt and open your bra", Luke said impatiently.

"Lukas, is that any way to talk to a lady?!" she asked him with a high pitched-voice.

"Okay, I'm leaving" he said and turned around to leave the room.

"No. Luke, Lukas, my Lukey. I'm undressing already", she said and grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving and giggled.

"You", Luke said and emphasized the first word, "are absolutely impossible", Lorelai took of her skirt while cursing and then lay back down on her stomach and opened her bra.

"Okay, give it to me Lukas!" Lorelai said and laughed when she saw that Luke's cheeks reddened.

Very careful Luke applied the curd to her back and made Lorelai moan several times.

"Cold", she excused this to Luke… and herself. When Luke applied the curd to her burned feet she started to laugh because it tickled and she sighed in pleasure when he massaged it in her arms and shoulders.

Luke on the other hand had no problems with the cold curd, because he was speechless when he saw what she had been wearing under her skirt. A black string which left more uncovered than covered. Several times his eyes got an idea of their own and wandered to that uncovered part of her body and he hoped that she couldn't see his face.

"Okay now there's only your face left and ..uhm…" he motioned to the part of her body which he had liked best in tight jeans so far.

"Oh… uhm… could you?" Lorelai said embarrassed.

"Okay, if you want…" he said, took a new batch of curd and let if fall on her uncovered butt and then rubbed it in, what made her moan more than once.

"Still cold", she said breathlessly and smiled shyly.

"Okay, nor your half sided grilled face and we're done", Luke teased her and tried to lighten the tension in the room.

"Should I or do you want to really give me the rest?" she laughed.

"My hands are covered in curd already" he shrugged and applied a layer of curd on her face as careful he could, while she kept her eyes and her mouth shut.

"Thank you Luke" she said when he was finished and opened her eyes and started smiling. For a moment the time stood still and Luke's face seemed to be only millimetres from her own when their eyes met and held each other.

"You're welcome", Luke replied with a hoarse voice and smiled back.

"Luke why didn't you tell me you moved?" Lorelai broke the silence when she spoke out loud what had been troubling her for days. The moment was broken and Luke moved away.

"None of your business", Luke replied and stood up from the bed.

"Of course it is my business!" Lorelai protested.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I spend a week of my life adjusting to the fact that you have moved, just to find you in LA on vacation".

"How much adjusting did you have to do? Nothing's changed! I still see you everyday, I still cook your food, I still serve your coffee. What do you care?"

"I care"

" Why?" Luke asked again.

" Because I don't want you to move" she admitted.

"Why? Why don't you want me to move?" Luke didn't give up and pressed her into a corner with that question. He looked at her and again their eyes met.

"Because…" Lorelai started but was interrupted by the ringing of her cell-phone.

"Could you?" She asked him and pointed to her phone, which Luke handed to her.

"Hi Rory", she greeted her daughter, happy that she didn't had to answer the question.

**TBC **


	6. Honeymoon photograph

**I am soooooo sorry, you have no idea. I wanted to update this a while ago, but because of the new story and the project and life it was always my last priority and I honestly didn't think that someone was reading this, because the reviews didn't show much interest (because there weren't many). I will try to update more regularly, but translating tales so much more time than writing something new.**

**Chapter 6: Honeymoon-photographs**

„Here, will you shut up now?" Luke asked Lorelai and placed a mug on the bedsite-table.

Since yesterday evening she was lying in the middle of his bed and ordered him around. Not that this was something new, but in general she was sitting on the other side of the counter and didn't lay half naked in his bed.

Luke had spend the night in the guest-room, after he had applied the curd two more times, had brought her something to eat and to drink and had changed the DVDs several times, because she couldn't decide what she wanted to watch.

Lorelai had kept him busy, because if he had to play nurse, waiter or servant and would grump about at all the time, he couldn't think about their talk and the interruption and he couldn't ask questions she couldn't answer.

Luke had contemplated some questions during the night as well, and of course all those questions had to do with Lorelai. Why was she in L.A? Why was she lying in his bed completely grilled? Why was she avoiding his questions? Why didn't she want that he was moving?

He had been so occupied to soothe her obvious pain during the day, that his surprise when she she had suddenly showed up had been pushed in the background. Had she followed him? Why did she know where he had gone? And why should she have followed him?

Luke couldn't find answers to his questions and fell asleep thinking about it.

For Lorelai the night took a similar turn. She asked herself similar questions and she also fell asleep some time during contemplating her situation. Her last thought wasn't a question though, but the observation "That bed smells like Luke". She sighed and drifted off.

And now, the next morning, she was still lying in his bed, wrapped in Luke, or at least in his smell. She didn't want to get up, partly because of the pain, but also because the bed was so comfortable.

She had yelled through the whole house that she was hungry after she had woken up, but when Luke hadn't come after half an hour she had put the house-phone to good use and had woken him up.

Lorelai took the cup from the night-stand, and groaned, because still every fibre of her body was aching and yelling at her "Why did you fall asleep in the sun?!". Her groaning and the complicated way she moved herself to the edge of the bed, while still lying on her stomach, made Luke smile, what didn't go unnoticed by Lorelai.

"Sadist", she said and then closed her eyes when the first drops of coffee touched her tongue.

"Did you already think about what you wanna do after you drank your life elixir?" Luke asked her in a sarcastic tone. Lorelai pretended to think and tipped her index finger against her lower-lip

"Uhm.. nothing?" she said then and smiled brightly.

"You wanna lye here the whole day?", Luke asked and raised one eye-brow disapprovingly.

"You might have already forgotten, but my feet are as red as Patty's lipstick and I can't get up", she informed him.

"But don't believe that I will rub more lotion on you when you get blisters from lying on your other side", Luke said and took a bite from his bagel.

"Years of training, baby. On the other side I have skin like an elephant", she grinned.

"Sexy", Luke remarked dryly and rolled his eyes.

"And what have you planned for today? Fishing?" she ignored his comment.

"Yes, actually that's what I had planned, before a certain person kept me awake until two o'clock that morning. So I think I might go snorkelling", Luke told her. Lorelai looked at him for a while, then cocked her head to the right side before she burst out laughing.

"What?" he barked at her.

"I'm just trying to imagine you in a flannel diving-suit with flippers on your feet. I guess your cap will be held by the diving-glasses", she laughed and rolled around on the bed.

"I see you are feeling better, so I can go", he said, took a deep breath and turned to leave the room.

"Lukas Danes! How could you?" Lorelai screamed.

„You're sounding like the howler from Mrs. Weasly", Luke remarqued and Lorelai's mouth stood open.

"Where do you know Harry Potter from?" she asked.

"Kirk, cinema, mixed up film rolls, I guess that says it all", he shrugged and made a new attempt to leave the room.

"Hey, we're not finished here! You don't really think that I will stay here and bore myself to death while you press yourself into a tight suit, wear flippers and watch through ugly glasses even uglier fish?" she asked him.

"You want to come?" he asked surprised.

"Yah", she nodded vigorously.

"You told me a second ago that you can't get up and now you want to go snorkelling?" he said.

"Yah", she nodded again.

"Okay, then get up!" he ordered and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"But… but… Luke!" she stuttered and pointed to her feet.

"Get up or you will stay here", he replied stoically.

"You're so…", she started, but he interrupter her.

"Pay attention what you're saying or I will really leave you here", he grinned.

"Aha! So you never planned on actually doing it", she smiled and pointed her index-finger at his face.

"Lorelai…", he sighed.

"Okay, okay, just one more thing", she said.

"What?"

"Carry me into the bathroom? The carpet is not good for my burned feet", she grinned.

* * *

"Sorry, to just stop by like this, but I forgot my book here", Rory said while she walked into her bedroom, followed by Linda and Kayla.

"No problem. That way we meet at least one of the normal inhabitants of this house. I guess it's strange for you to see strangers living here", Linda said.

"Yeah, it somehow is, but mom really needed a break", Rory replied shyly.

"You want a coffee? I just made some", Linda offered.

"Yeah, thanks", Rory said and wasn't really sure how to handle the situation.

"I think we didn't really introduce ourselves. I am Linda and this is my daughter Kayla, I'm an interior-designer and we're from L.A.", she explained while she filled Rory's cup.

"Well, I'm Rory, my mom's name is Lorelai and she's just trying to build her own hotel with a friend nd I am studying in Yale", Rory introduced herself.

"Wow Yale! Cool" Kayla said and sat down as well.

"Yeah, I think so, too", Rory smiled.

"To build a hotel must be a lot of work. No wonder your mother needed a break", Linda said.

"Mom hasn't left because of the hotel, but because of Luke", Rory explained nd had to laugh when the phone-call from the day before came to her mind.

"Luke? The man from the diner?" Kayla asked.

„Yup. They had a fight again and mom decided that she needed a vacation. But Luke had the same idea and is now her neighbour", Rory laughed.

"God, I am sorry. Sam and I thought they were a couple as well, or friends who wanted to spend their holidays together. We didn't know they had problems with their relationship and wanted to get away from each other", Linda excused, but had to laugh as well.

"They aren't a couple", Rory shook her head and took another sip of the coffee to keep from laughing.

"Oh we really thought they were a couple because we saw pictures of the two of them in the house and the apartment", Linda said irritated.

"No, they are not. Mom's boyfriend's name is Jason and Luke is married to a woman named Nicole", Rory explained.

"Luke is married? Strange, we only saw pictures of you and your mother", Kayla said.

"I know", Rory sighed sadly, but then she had to laugh again, when she thought of them in L.A.

* * *

"Luke, give me that photo!" Lorelai said and tried to snatch it out of his hands, but he just laughed.

They had really gone snorkelling. Lorelai Gilmore had gone snorkelling. Luke still had to laugh when he thought about her appearance.

They had hired a boat with a snorkelling trainer and had driven out on the open sea. Luke hadn't convinced Lorelai to change again and so she had gone snorkelling in hello kitty sweatpants and her long-sleeved "Give it to me"-shirt, one of Luke's caps pulled deep into her face because she had feared that one could laugh about her half burned face. Luke had told her that this wasn't the thing they would laugh about, hadn't changed her mind.

Lorelai h screamed like crazy after she had jumped into the salt-water, because salt-water and sun-burns wasn't the best combination. The pain had gotten better though after a while and she had dived beside Luke, who had pulled her through the water, because she couldn't wear flippers because of her burned feet and she had discovered that he had warm hands even in the cold sea. Luke had rejected the diving-suit and was wearing his swimming- shorts, what gave her less to mock but more to look.

After the instructor had shown them the underwater world he had taken a picture of the two of them when they had been back on board: Both wet, hand in hand, Luke with flippers on his feet and with shorts on. Lorelai in her wet long sleeved shirt, wet trousers, a half sided red face and barefoot.

He had given them the Polaroid at the end of the trip and had wished them a nice honeymoon. Both had been irritated, but then they had realized that they had been holding hands since they had got into the water. Sheepishly they had changed on the ship nd then had gone to get something to eat.

Lorelai wanted to look good and at home she had decided that she would be brave for that purpose. She couldn't impress Luke with her bikini yet, but now she could with her normal clothes. She had chosen a tight long-sleeved shirt with a low-cut V-neck and Jeans, because her décolleté wasn't red.

"Luke come on! That's not fair!", she complained while they walked to the restaurant and Luke held the photo high above his head, because he knew that she couldn't stretch. The clothes rubbed against her aching skin, but Luke's sympathy for her was limited.

"You don't really believe that I will give you this", he grinned and stretched a bit more.

"That's mean! If you would look that horrible on a picture I would give it to you", she pouted.

"You? You would copy it and give it to every person in Stars Hollow", he snorted in disbelieve.

"Not true!", she protested and crossed her arms in front of her chest what caused her to flinch with pain. Luke gave her a sceptical look and opened the door of the restaurant for her, when they finally reached it.

Lorel had never thought that she would enjoy a simple dinner with Luke that much. They had eaten together several times over the past years, but they had never been truly alone. The talk had always consisted of teasing and gossip about the townspeople. And the few moments they had actually been alone they had argued or told each other their problems.

Now though they were sitting in a restaurant by the sea, candlelight illuminating their table and they talked about everything and nothing.

Both avoided talking about their respective partners at home nd the argument that had initiated their holiday stayed untouched. The evening was simply too nice to fight again.

Lorelai told Luke about the progresses in the Inn, the stress she had and what was new with Rory at Yale.

Luke talked about the diner, his sister and Jess and even about his crazy relatives. At some point they started telling each other tales from their childhood, which couldn't have been more different.

They both didn't realize how the time passed, not even when Lorelai ordered the third coffee that night.

"And now the shed we lived in for so long is gone and the hotel has been changed completely. It's like... they tear down our home, the place Rory and I grew up in", Lorelai said and sadly stared at a point on the tablecloth.

"I know. I felt that way when I had to rent out the house I grew up in after my dad died", Luke replied.

"You still own it?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's the house the Paytons live in now", Luke nodded.

"Wow, that's a nice house. When we still lived in the potting-shed we would sometimes sit on the playground next to the house and fantasize that I would buy it at some point", Lorelai smiled.

"You should have said something and I would have rented it to you", Luke smiled back. Lorelai knew that it was true, maybe he wouldn't even have let her pay rent and she decided to stay quiet. They both couldn't change the past anymore.

„Hey Luke", she sad after a moment of silence and lay her hand on top of his to get his attention and disctrct him from the open sea he looked at.

"Yeah?" he asked and still looked lost in thoughts.

"This here is really... nice. Maybe we should do it more often", she said.

"What? Eating by the sea?" he asked and narrowed his eyes questioningly.

"No, just sit somewhere and talk. No matter where, just we're alone, what won't be that easy once we're…" she said and didn't realise how that sounded until Luke completed her sentence.

"…back home", he finished and reminded them both of some facts.

"Maybe we should…" she said and took her hand off of his and pointed to the exit.

"Yeah, let's go", Luke sighed without realizing it and they got up and left the restaurant.

* * *

"And then Luke gave in and that's how he got a Fax line he doesn't even need", Rory laughed and the others laughed with her.

Sam had joined them a while ago and they had all sat down in the living-room. The awkwardness from the beginning was gone and they talked animatedly. Somehow they always came back to Lorelai and Luke because none of the three guests could believe that those two weren't a couple.

"And where is your dad? Doesn't he have a problem with the fact that Luke is always around?" Kayla asked and glanced at Sam.

"My dad lives in Boston, is married again and has another daughter. We barely have any contact and after everything that happened I don't want that he and mom would try again. It's not really important that he is my real father, because Luke has done so much for me already. He was always there when Chris wasn't, sad but true", Rory admitted.

"Do you want Luke as your father?" Kayla asked bluntly.

"Luke? I… I mean… he's married", Rory stuttered and wondered why she hadn't asked herself that question. Maybe because Luke had just always been there?

* * *

"You can manage alone today?" Luke asked when they stood in front of Lorelai's door.

"Mmh, I don't know. I think another round of curd couldn't hurt", she said without thinking about it.

"Okay, then come with me", Luke grinned and carried Lorelai over piggy-back way, unlocked the door and carefully set her down in the hallway, where Lorelai kicked off her heels. The cold tiles were helping the pain in her burned feet

"I get the curd", he said and walked into the kitchen. Lorelai wondered what she was supposed to do. In the living-room? Bedroom? Guest-room? She wasn't sure but didn't want to stay in the hallway. She walked out onto the terrace and leaned against the banister.

What are we doing here? she asked herself and stared at the black area that was the blue see in daylight. She could hear the waves and smell the sea, tasted the salt on her lips.

"Hey, I thought you were already upstairs", Luke said and came outside with the bowl of curd.

"I don't know, I like it here", Lorelai shrugged and smiled without knowing why.

Luke had slipped off his shoes and was now barefoot as well and she liked that. It was somehow intimate and showed her that he was just as comfortable as she was.

"It's nice that you're here", she said and the words left her mouth before she thought about it. Maybe it was the four glasses of wine talking, she wasn't sure and she didn't wanted to think about it. Why did everything have to be thought about?

"Uhm, thanks", Luke said and blushed. He was suddenly aware of how close they were. They didn't know who had stepped closer first, but like in slow-motion Luke saw Lorelai's face near his. Even in the dark he could see her blue sparkling eyes and the closer she got the bluer her eyes got.

Slowly her eyes closed and when their noses nearly touched wind came up and blew some hair strands in her face, played with her curls. One strand got caught on her lips. With his free left hand he touched her cheek and wanted to wipe the strand of her from her lips when…

"Ow", Lorelai exclaimed and Luke pulled his hand back quickly, while she squeezed her eyes shut in pain.

"Maybe you should take another pill against the pain before we apply the curd", he stuttered and hurried with the bowl of into the house while Lorelai stayed a moment longer outside and tried to understand what had nearly happened. Then she followed him inside.

**TBC**


	7. Pictures of Clooney or something

Chapter 7: A photo of Clooney... or something like that

The morning of the fourth day in Stars Hollow Sam had made his two women an abundant breakfast, even if it was mainly take out from the diner, because Sam really couldn't cook.

The whole counter in the kitchen was covered with plates with scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, pancakes and other things. After all the main aim of this trip was to make his relationship with Kayla better and because he had no idea how to do that he had decided to start the push.

Shortly after ten Kayla came out of Rory's room and plopped down on a chair.

"Is mom already awake?" she asked.

„No she's not, but good morning to you too", Sam replied and hurried to make Kayla's cocoa. When he put the cup in front of her she looked up surprised.

"Uhm… thanks", she said a bit shy. She had never really been alone with Sam, because in general he just stopped by to pick up her mother or bring her back. They had never done anything together all three of them, and she and Sam especially not. Now a breakfast wasn't really doing something, but it was a start.

„Pancakes?" Sam asked and had already taken her plate and hurried to the counter. "One? Two?" he asked.

„One, thanks", Kayla replied and tried to be nice.

"Eggs? Sausages? Bacon?" he went on while he waved the fork nervously around.

"No thanks", Kayla had to laugh because Sam was so nervous, just because he had to have breakfast with her alone. A breakfast alone with her mother's boyfriend, who begged for clemency with his actions- that would be fun!

„How did I know that it was you?" Luke asked especially grumpy when Lorelai walked into the house past him.

"Because my incredible charisma resuscitated your already died sixth sense?!" she deadpanned and walked into the kitchen and looked around. Luke needed a bit longer, then stood beside her and watched her while she turned around one time like she was looking for something.

Luke waiting for the question which would surely come and then stopped her when she had just opened her mouth to pose it.

"Breakfast is out on the terrace", he sighed. Again Lorelai opened her mouth to say something and again he was faster.

"Yes, coffee is also outside", he said and shook his head about himself that he could even answer her questions before she had even spoken them out loud.

"My hero", she said in a high pitched voice and had the urge to place a kiss on his cheek. It surprised her so much that she forgot about the coffee for a second. Luke who had already walked to the door stooped and turned around confused when she didn't follow him. He saw her standing in the same spot, starring of into space.

"Lorelai?" he asked and she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Mmh?" she made and looked at him in confusion.

"You ok?" he asked and wondered why she was acting so strange from one second to the other. He really thought he knew her but sometimes she acted so strange that he honestly doubted it. Leave it to Lorelai Gilmore to surprise you again and again.

"Yes, but I need coffee", she said and avoided the real answer. What else could she say? 'I just thought about kissing you'?!

Since the evening before, since they nearly kissed on the veranda, she was confused and again and again she went back to the situation in her mind, when she had already closed her eyes in expectation, her whole body had prickled and her breath had got stuck in her throat and she had thought she would feel Luke's lips on her own.

So now she ran past him out on the terrace took her cup and took a huge gulp of her coffee. Of course she choked on it and started to cough.

"I told you that one day coffee would kill you", Luke grinned while she was still struggling for air and sat down at the table.

"Luke what are you doing today?" she asked him ten minutes later while he read the paper.

"I wanted to go swimming, why?" he asked and looked up from his paper.

"Luke my sunburn is better but I can't spend a whole day in the sun already", she informed him.

"I said_ I'm_ gonna go swimming, I can't remember saying anything that you could come along", he replied.

"Lukas Danes, I am deeply affected that you're just thinking about yourself and would leave me, the poor burned thing alone back here", she said and lay her hand over her heart while she spoke.

"Oh man, what did I do to get this? It could have been so nice: LA, one week of peace, beach, ocean.. and then you showing up here… and the peace is gone", he muttered, but loud enough that she could hear him.

"Luke!" she called and swatted his arm. "We both know that you like it that I m here. What would you do without me?!" she asked.

"Yeah just what would I be doing without you? Maybe I wouldn't be buying food for twenty people, make coffee, exchanging DVDs in the middle of the night. I wouldn't apply curd to someone's back, except for when I would need it and I wouldn't have to carry around someone so long that my back hurts", he ranted.

"If you feel that way I better go", Lorelai said, suddenly really hurt by what he had said and got up.

"Lorelai", he said and grabbed her arm. He was surprised by her reaction and wondered why she was suddenly taking his rant so serious. 

"What? If I'm just a burden for you then I better go and leave you to your eremite-y self", she said hurt, but gave in when he pushed her softly down on the chair.

"Lorelai, you know me. Of course I'm happy that you're here", he tried to calm her and loosened the grip on her arm, so that his hand was just lying on top of it.

"Really?" she asked and still didn't sound convinced.

"Really", he reassured her and felt better when she finally looked up at him. She stared at him, locked her eyes with his, tried to see if he was telling the truth by looking into his eyes.

She saw the confusion in his look, but that was replaced by an incredible intensity after a few seconds, which she had seen only a few times before. Last evening had been one of those opportunities and a shiver ran down her spine before goose bumps broke out on her skin.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked her after clearing his throat and turned back towards his newspaper, when he realized how similar the situation was to the one of the evening before. Lorelai took a deep breath and tried to calm herself with a "It's just Luke" and then replied.

I thought we could make one of these tours where you're driving in a bus through the areas were all the stars are living and look at their houses", she grinned because he looked so shocked.

"That's a joke, right? Those crazy loons who cram themselves into a bus during this heat, drive for hours and hours through empty streets while some crazy stalker tells them that those are the houses of the stars, while they catch a cold because the air condition is way too cold for what they are wearing", Luke started to rant again, but this time it amused Lorelai.

"So you're coming?" she asked with an innocent look and laughed internally.

"Hey you, what are you doing?" Linda asked when she finally got up around noon and found Kayla and Sam in the kitchen with a strange looking thing in their hands, which made weird sounds.

"I am kicking his ass", Kayla said excitedly and hit the thing, which each of them were holding with one hand and which had just yelled "Bop it".

"I don't have a chance!", Sam laughed breathlessly and the thing screeched "Pull it!".

"Okay", Linda nodded and looked at them like they had lost their minds. She sat down at the table, took a cup of the cold coffee and watched them with a small smile on her face while they pulled and hit the several buttons and obviously had a lot of fun doing that.

"On the right side you can now see the house of Tommy Lee. It has two pools, one rink and it's own Star Bucks", the tour guide's voice echoed through the bus and all heads shot around and faced the right side and "Ah" and "Oh", could be heard.

"Who the hell is Tommy Lee?" Luke whispered to Lorelai. 90 of the stars which houses they had seen so far he did not know, from 9 he know the name and the rest, which consisted of Arnold Schwarzenegger, he knew.

"The ex husband of Pamela Anderson," Lorelai told him.

"Who is…" Luke started, but Lorelai interrupted him.

"What kind of guy are you? Luke, I am really starting to worry! Everybody knows Pamela. Blonde, blown up lips, red bathing suit, huge boobs…"

"Jeez", Luke said and blushed.

"Are you ashamed, my Lukey?", Lorelai teased him and pinched his cheek.

"Stop that!", he complained and took her hand to take it off his cheek. Yet when his fingers wrapped around hers the smile on her face froze and she looked at him _in that way_ again. Luke stopped when he saw the look on her face and they passed the house of Cameron Diaz without even looking at it.

"And now for the ladies: On the left side you can see the house of George Clooney", the voice said and Lorelai and Luke had to break the gaze because everybody looked in their direction now. As fast as they could they turned their heads in direction of the window and took a deep breath.

"As you can see the trashcans are not locked up, which means that he is in town", the voice pointed out and immediately an excited babbling started which Lorelai joined.

"Luke, look! Oh my god! George Clooney! I told Rory that I'd see George Clooney and here we are! Luke isn't that cool? I have to take a picture of that", she said and took her cell phone out of her purse and took one picture after the other.

"Luke I have a picture of George Clooney, I have a picture of George Clooney", she yelled and bounced on her seat, causing the whole bus to pay attention to her while they tried to get a look at wherever she was seeing George Clooney.

"You have a picture of his god damn trashcan in front of his three meter high door if you even can see anything in the picture because of the reflecting bus window", Luke told her and rolled his eyes.

"Old grump!" she pouted, but stopped bouncing and crossed her arms in front of her chest, before slowly the proud smile came back on her face.

"I'm gonna send this to Rory", she decided and jabbed Luke in the side with her elbow, before she sent the picture to Rory.

"Unbelievable", was all Luke said to that and shook his head.

"Hello! Yes, I am talking to you!", Taylor said in his haughty voice and pointed at Sam, Linda and Kayla, who were sitting innocently in the last row in Miss Patty's studio nd looked at the strange scenario, called a town meeting".

"Yes?" asked Linda and had to keep it together to not start laughing.

"This is a town meeting for the citizens of Stars Hollow. As far as I know, and I know everything concerning this town, you three are not citizens of this town", Taylor told the family and the rest of the audience.

"Well, for a short amount of time we are because we are living here", Sam said, because Linda and Kayla couldn't speak, they were still containing their laughter.

"You are guests in out beautiful town Stars Hollow and like all our guest you are more than welcome here. Yet, a town meeting is only for the citizens of this town or their legal representative", Taylor went on while Kirk nodded repeatedly.

"That is very kind of you, but we are here on an official order", Sam insisted and his tone matched the one of Taylor. He smoothes out his shirt and then got up slowly and walked to Taylor. The eyes of all attendees were on him, curious to know what would happen.

"Maybe he is from the state of Connecticut", Patty whispered to Babette and opened the top button of her blouse.

"Yes to finally fire Taylor", Babette nodded.

"This is the official and notarized assignment, signed by Lorelai Leigh Gilmore and notarized from the United States of America and in front of god, the lord, and us three", he pointed to Linda, Kayla and himself, "which gives us the right to be here tonight and to vote in the names of Lorelai Gilmore and her daughter in all conscience", Sam ended and handed Taylor a piece of a Power Puff Girls designed paper, where exactly that was written on.

Taylor looked irritated and nodded.

"May I ask who notarised this? Only Kirk and I have the power to do this here and I can't see either of our signatures", Taylor wanted to know and put the paper into his folder and made a note.

"Me, Samuel David Andrew McKinney junior, State attorney of California, county court LA", Sam told him and showed Taylor his ID, which he checked carefully.

"Good good, Patty please put this in the protocol and gave Sam his ID back so he can go back to his place.

"Rory said that this would be great, but it is whoa", Kayla laughed and Sam joined her.

"Quiet! Quiet please!" Taylor said immediately, but the three didn't really care.

"And did you see how cool that was? I have never in my life…"

"…seen a house with such a big terrace. And yes for the hundredth time: No, you can't build such a terrace for the Inn, because you would have to tear down all of Stars Hollow before", Luke finished her sentence and added his skilled advice, because he knew what question would follow now. They were having the same conversation for the past half hour…

"Yeah, yeah, I got it", she muttered and trudged up the driveway to Luke's house without thinking about it.

"I hope you don't mind if I say: Finally!", he replied sarcastically and took the key out of his pocket.

"Oh be quiet and open the door", she ordered, but couldn't contain a smile.

"You're going up to the bedroom, I'll follow with the curd", Luke said after he had opened the door and they both stood in the entry way.

"uhm Luke I don't think I need the curd anymore. My backside is feeling a lot better", she said nervously and played with her fingers.

"Uhm.. well… then.. that's good. That's really... good", Luke stuttered, but couldn't hide the disappointment.

"You're right, that's uhm… good," Lorelai was barely able to get the words out.

"Do you want to… uhm… drink something?" Luke asked unsurely.

"no, I think I'll go over and call Rory", she said.

"Okay, we'll see each other tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure, you wanna come over for breakfast?", she nodded.

"Why don't you come over, then I don't have to carry the food over to your place", Luke grinned.

"Okay, good night, Sleep tight", she smiled back and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"You too", he whispered when he came back to earth, when the front door had long shut behind Lorelai.

TBC 


	8. Baby take off your dress

It's been a while again. So sorry for that. But translating a story is really something different than writing one. I hope the **M-rating** of this chapter makes up for the long wait! And please be nice and review!

Also I want to say sorry for all the faults I made, but it's not easy to translate without a beta

* * *

**Chapter 8: Baby take off your dress**

Mom, look! What ist hat?" Kayla said and her head just looked out of the closet by a mere inch.

Kayla. What are you doing inthis closet?" Linda asked angrily when she came around the corner and found her daughter standing in the closet.

"I was looking for a blanket and it says on Lorelai's list that they are in here, but I can't find one. Instead this fell on my head", Kayla explained and held out sort of a pole with a cord on it, while she rubbed her head with her free hand.

"Kayla, that's a fishing rod, what else could this be?" Linda asked confused.

"I can see that but why is there a cork on the hook?" her daughter asked with an eye-roll.

"I don't know, I've never seen something like this before", Linda admitted and eyes the fishing-rod curiously. "Maybe there is something else in there what would explain this", she said to her daughter.

"I can remember someone who told me once that one doesn't sniff around in other people's closets", Kayla replied what made Linda laugh.

"Hey, we still have to find that blanket", she grinned, winked at her daughter and then both started to rummage through the closet.

"Hey, what are you doing?", Sam's voice suddenly appeared and the women both jumped and crashed against the shelves in the closet and made everything in there come crashing down over their heads with a loud crash.

* * *

"Lorelai, don't you think you should stay out of the sun for a day longer? Yesterday was the first day you didn't yammer all day long and today you want to bake in the sun again?" Luke asked while he cleared the breaksfast-table.

"Mmh, you know Luke I can't let the opportunity slip through my fingers of seeing you going swimming in flannel. I mean, what if it's suddenly getting too heavy and you can't swim anymore and I have to rescue you?", she grinned and took a last sip of her coffee.

"First of all I don't go swimming with my shirt, which you already know and second you couldn't save me anyway, because you would run out of breath halfway", Luke disagreed and took the empty cup out of her hands.

"You don't know anything about my swimmy- abilities", Lorelai protested.

"Swimmy abilities? You mean swimming abilities. And I bet you would be like the energizer bunny. You would start like a lunatic and then you would be out of breath and get unconscious", he replied.

"Now Luke that was really…" she burst out laughing.

"No, please don't say it! That would be beneath you", he interrupted her.

"… dirty!" she finished her sentence nonetheless.

"Or maybe not", Luke muttered and went into the kitchen.

* * *

„Who needs so much stuff? I thought you two kept every crap, but this here is unbelievable", Sam said while he was helping to put Lorelai's stuff into piles on the floor, so he could fix the shelves in the closet.

"Well, Lorelai must be really nostalgic", Linda laughed and kissed her boyfriend.

"Mom, look!" Kayla said suddenly and they had to break the kiss and look at the picture Kayla was waving around in front of their noses. On the photograph one could see Luke and Lorelai on a bench. It was night and there were twinkling lights around them and they looked at each other like they were the only people in the world, had forgotten about the rest. "They look just as goofy as you two. Such huge eyes and a stupid smile on their faces", Kayla teased them, and Linda swatted her arm playfully.

„Is Rory sure that they are not a couple?" Sam asked and stared at the picture.

"She said he is married and Lorelai has a boyfriend", Linda enlightened him.

"The question just is: How long they will still have?" Sam muttered and then went back to work.

* * *

Luke had trouble breathing. He really had trouble breathing, because Lorelai had undressed. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her backside during those last days, but this was… Luke doubted that he could ever think clearly again. There she was standing in the sunlight, her hair reflecting different shades of brown, her black bikini only covering the necessities.

After they had finished their breakfast they had met another half hour later at Lorelai's private beach, where she had ripped off her clothes and had jumped into the ocean. Since then Luke was standing motionless at the same spot and stared at her.

"You're still dressed. Seems like you really want to go swimming in flannel", she teased him and splashed some water with her hands in his face.

"Stop it", he replied more harshly than he had intended, because she had brought him out of his sweet daydream, which would make cinemax films look like Disney movies.

"Oh my god, did little Lukey get wet?" she laughed and flopped down onto her towel.

"If I would always get a dollar when you call me Lukey, I would never have to work again", he groaned unnerved and started to undress.

"Baby take off your dress… yes, yes", she started to sing and Luke just shook his head, because he knew that protest would be fruitless.

"You ca leave you hat on… you can leave your hat on", she continued, but the last tone got stuck in her throat, when Luke stood on front of her in his black shorts.

During her trip she had already seen that he was built, but because of the pain she had been in she had obviously missed how well. Built he really was. Her eyes couldn't stay at his face and wandered down his body slowly but steadily. Over his muscular chest, his trained arms, where his tattoos were and then farther down… to his spotless white legs, was caused Lorelai to erupt in another fit of laughter.

"Oh my god… did your legs ever saw daylight? Luke's legs this is the lovely Miss sun. Miss sun, those are Luke's legs", she laughed and rolled around on her towel.

"You'd better be quiet, otherwise you will go into the sea again. Diving this time", he threatened. He was a bit embarrassed that she was making fun of his body, while she was looking so perfect.

"You wouldn't dare", she cried and pointed her index-finger at his face.

"Ah really?" he laughed and had already picked her up and ran into the sea. Of course she tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but with little enthusiasm, because feeling his hands on her skin was feeling too good.

* * *

„Mom, I'm sick", Kayla complained while she lay spread over her mother and Sam on the couch in the living-room. The TV was just showing some black and white flickering, because the movie was over, the DVD player had switched off by itself and still all three lay on the couch and didn't move.

"Me too", Linda joined the yammering.

"Me, too", Sam agreed.

"We shouldn't have had a Gilmore movie night", Linda admitted.

"But what Lorelai wrote sounded like fun: Order two pizzas with everything and extra cheese. Redvined, gummibears, chips, popcorn, chocolate and marshmallows in bowls and put it all on the table. Order Chinese food at Al's and add at least two bad movies to it. Switch off your cells, unplug the phone and put in the movie. Start the movie and while the commercials show squish around and make yourself comfortable and seek out the bathroom before you start. Watch the movie, talk only to mock. Eat everything except fort he chinese, because that's better a day old and cold", Kayla repeated Lorelai's instructions. They had followed it closely and now had to face the consequences if you wasn't Lorelai Gilmore. It was fatal.

"I think I'm gonna throw up", Linda said and put a hand over her mouth.

"Please in that direction" Sam said and pointed away from him at Kayla.

"I am too sick to argue with you. But you could carry me to my bed", Kayla replied and it sounded like wailing.

"Why me?" Sam replied meekly.

"Because mom can't carry me anymore!, kayla reasoned and sounded so weepy that Sam felt sorry for her and got off the couch. He had only eaten half of the food the girls had.

"Come here", he said and groaned when he lifted her up and carried her into Rory's room. When he put her on the bed she was already asleep and he covered her with a blanket. When he came back into the living-room Linda was also in sweets-coma and he had to carry her to bed as well.

* * *

Luke and Lorelai were sitting meanwhile at Lorelai's dimly lit porch and talked. Since dinner they were sitting there and enjoyed the nice weather and the sound of the waves. Hours ago they had moved from the table to the swing, because it was more comfortable.

"Thanks that you saved me from another sunbranding, my hero", Lorelai grinned and pinched his arm softly.

"Yeah yeah, maybe you should just take some real clothes with you the next time then I wouldn't have to let me attack by a parasol", Luke chuckled and put his empty glass on the table.

"Well, what kind of hero would you be if you wouldn't have to fight? But you know what? I drink to that: Cheers to you!", she said and wanted to pour more champagne into her glass.

"Lorelai, I think that's enough! We should stop", Luke tried to reason with her and took the glass out of her hand. They weren't drunk yet, but Luke didn't trust himself or her at the moment.

The whole day had been filled with small touches and playful teasing. They had applied the sun block and had made long massages out of it and compared to that the small looks of the past days were meaningless and without depth.

"Luke had had to stay on his stomach for a while longer after Lorelai's massage because he had been unable to move and because he didn't want to embarrass himself. But also Lorelai had been affected by his touches and he had had to stop when she had started squirming on the towel.  
They had always teased each other and flirted, but what since they were in LA that was starting to get out of control and both were aware of it, even if Lorelai was good at denying the reality and the fact that he was married. For Luke it wasn't that easy.

Slowly he put the glasses on the table and wanted to shove Lorelai's legs off his lap, while Lorelai was still lying halfway on the swing and on top of him.

"Luke, come on! Relax! We're on vacation", she smiled at him. She didn't want him to bring her back to reality. She didn't want to think about the fact that he was married. She didn't want to think about that they had to get back to Stars Hollow and what they would do in LA would influence that life there.

She had spent wonderful days with him and he was so much more at ease in LA. Although she had had that horrible sunburn they had laughed a lot and had even forgotten their horrible fight, which would be back in Stars Hollow.

Now was the opportunity to see to what it could lead what was between them. She didn't want to think about consequences or about the fact that they would risk their friendship. For the first time she felt really at ease with someone and she was so happy and she wasn't willing to give that up yet. She was herself and she could never be that, with no other man.

„Lorelai" he said when she caught his hand with hers when he wanted to put her legs down. She looked at him with her big blue eyes in which the moonlight reflected and she licked her lips without realizing it.

Luke closed his eyes and tried to find the last bit of self-control he must have had somewhere inside of him. Lorelai came closer, her eyes got a draker shade of blue and Luke gave up. He couldn't find it.  
Suddenly his lips were on hers without that she could have told who was kissing who. She didn't even think about questioning it, because the feelings were overwhelming and she just couldn't think anymore and neither could he. They could only feel.

Softly Luke's lips stroked over hers and nearly hesitatingly his eyes closed during this first soft kiss. Luke wrapped his arms around her waist und pulled her closer, sat her in his lap and Lorelai's arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

Both moaned, then stopped and opened their eyes. Their breathing was ragged like they had just run a marathon. Lorelai felt nearly sick from all the butterflies flying around in her stomach, her lips prickled and she started to get nervous. Luke looked at her with an incredulous look and so she took his cap and threw it on the floor beside the swing, then smiled at him shyly. He couldn't resist and mirrored her smile when she wrapped her arms once again around his neck. They looked each other deeply into the eyes and then their lips met again.

They kissed and kissed, opened their mouths and let their tongues play with each other, allowed their hands to wander. She lost every feeling for the time and didn't realize anything else, but that his tongue was in her mouth.

Lorelai moaned when she felt his fingers under her shirt on her skin and he stopped breathing for as second when she pulled his shirt quickly over his head and threw it into the same direction as his cap before.

The cool air touched her skin well and made her shudder when her shirt disapperared into the night. His hands caressed her and kissed her senseless. Slowly she let her hands wander from his chest to his back, tried to memorize the reaction and feeling of every muscle. Her hands stopped when his hands started to wander as well. His fingers caressed her stomach the moved upwards to her shoulders and to her back where he opened the clasp of her bra, because this was in the way now.

After a while they stood up without letting go of each other and stumbled through the open door into the house, left a trail of clothes on the floor and made it upstairs into the bedroom.

Their lips couldn't stop kissing and oxygen was needed, made them even dizzier.

When they reached the bedroom all Lorelai still wore were her white pantied and Luke his boxershorts.

She let herself fall onto the bed and he followed her without hesitating. Finally they broke the kiss, but he trailed kisses along her chin, down her throat and to her breasts. He swirled his tongue around her nipples, teased them softly with his teeth and when she moaned he was getting greedier.

She pressed his head against her chest, wished he would never stop what he was doing. Wished he would stop immediately so they could move to the next step.

One of her hands grasped his hair and his lips pressed against her skin, her other hand wandered further south. Her nails stroked over his back and then she slipped hand into his shorts. Luke moaned and pulled her own panties down her long legs and threw them somewhere into the room.

The he stopped and looked at her, saw her lying completely naked on the bed and smiling shyly up at him. For seven years she was visiting him in his dreams regularly, teased him with her short skirts and now here she was naked and breathtakingly beautiful, just waiting for him to kiss her again and join her.

"Luke?" she whispered when he continued to just stare at her. She couln't interpret his look and started to worry. Was she too fat? Did he see the stretchmarks of her pregnancy and felt repulsed by it?

But then he leaned back down and his tongue found it's way back into her muth and she sighed happily.  
She couldn't wait any longer, she wanted to feel him and her hand wandered back into his his shorts. She wrapped her hand around him, stroked him and made Luke groan. Unconsciously he started to move his hips, thrust up into her hand, his eyes closed tightly. Without that he realized it she got him out of his shorts and even more aroused.

She pulled him down on top of her, kissed him passionately and opened her legs for him to lie in between. She moaned loudly when she felt him against her.

"Condoms", Luke pressed out after breaking the kiss.

"Pill", she replied and silenced him with another kiss, bit his lip lightly when he entered her.

They kissed like starved people, held each other tightly and Lorelai slung her legs around his waits while they moved in the same fast rhythm. Lorelai got louder and louder with each passing second and when she tore her mouth off of his, went stiff, screamed while her muscles massaged him inside of her. He couldn't wait any longer either, moaned and spilled inside of her. He lowered his head to shoulder, exhausted but happy and she hugged him as tightly as she could, so he could pull away. She tried to savour the moment for as long as she could.

**TBC**


	9. Sun, beach and the sea

**Chapter 9: Sun. beach and sea**

When Luke opened his eyes he was blinking directly into the sun which was rising and sending the first beams of light into the room, because they hadn't even thought about closing the blinds the evening before.  
He blinked several times against the bright rays and tried to stretch, but something kept him from doing that. He looked down and realized that he was lying completely naked in bed, but what really shocked him was Lorelai's head lying on his chest, her sprawled all over it. He starred unbelievingly at her and saw that she was wrapped around him, her leg thrown over his, their fingers enlaced.  
Carefully he lifted his left hand off her shoulder and softly stroked the hair off her face to be sure that this was not one of his dreams again. In general those dreams were magnificent, but the reality was horrible when he woke up afterwards.  
When the strands of her were tucked securely behind her ear and her face was clearly visible the sunrays hit her as well. She didn't wake up though, but buried her face in his chest with a content sigh.  
Luke couldn't help himself and pressed a kiss to her forehead what made her smile in her sleep. Sighing he slung his arm back around her , held her a bit tighter, buried his nose in her hair and closed his eyes.

* * *

„God, I am still sick from last night", Linda groaned and trudged beside Sam down the porch-steps.

"Good morning you two! Finally getting started?" Babette's raspy voice suddenly echoed over the yard and her head popped up behind one of her gnomes, scaring Linda and Sam. She wore a dirty grin on her face and gardening- gloves on her hands.

"Good morning Babette", Linda greeted her neighbour for the time being and ignored her comment.

"Hey, sweets! Tell me are you two sugahs married?" Babette went on now that she finally had them in her clutches.

"No, we're not. And you? Are you married?" Sam asked, acting like the lawyer he was.

"Yeah, my husband Morey is a musician. Morey! Morey!" Babette screamed in the direction of her house and a head with a hat popped out of one of the windows

„Morey, those are…" she pointed to them with her secateurs.

"Linda and Sam", Sam nodded.

"They are living in Lorelai's house for a while. They are not married", Babette yelled over the yard and Morey obediently lifted his hat shortly, but silently and then his head vanished again.

"He's a bit shy when he meets strangers", Babette explained, but didn't let them say a word. "Where's that cute kid of yours? You parked her in Luke's apartment so you could go wild?" she grined and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Linda's mouth dropped open and she stared at her.

"Kayla is in the house", she said then and pointed, still dumb folded, to the house.

"Yea, the house, the apartment, whatever", Babette grinned and punched Sam friendly against the shoulder.

"Kayla's still asleep", Sam said.

"Aw, and you two lovebirds are using the time for a little romantic morning stroll", Babette gushed.

"No, we're going to the diner to get some breakfast before she wakes up. And we have to go to the pharmacy" Sam replied, already slightly unnerved.

"Oh no, is she sick? I hope it's not too bad", Babette went on.

"No, Kayla's fine, but I ate too much yesterday and now I am nauseous", Linda explained.

"Ah, nausea… I get it", Babette said with a knowing smile. "I really have to go now. See ya later sugahs!", she said then and hurried to her house.

"What was that?" Linda asked confused and looked after Babette.

"The inquisition?" Sam suggested and took Linda's hand so they could finally walk to the diner.

"Yes, yes… that's what I told ya Patty. Yeah, he knocked her up right here…. Conceived in Stars Hollow and will grow up in LA to be a movie star one day…." They heard Babette's voice through the open window, what made Sam saucer-eyed.

"I am not pregnant", Linda sighed and tugged on Sam's hand so they could finally leave.

* * *

When Luke was woken up the next time it wasn't because of the sun-rays which tickled his nose but because of some annoying squeaking. For a moment he was wondering if he was still dreaming or if Lorelai had set the alarm. But then Lorelai stirred and he opened his eyes. She had sat up, still stark naked and was searching in her jeans for something. When she had obviously found it and saw Luke's questioning look.

"Guinea-pigs", she shrugged and answered her cell-phone. "Yeah?" she asked and was just lying back down into Luke's arms when she heard Jason's voice. She froze and Luke wrinkled his forehead in confusion.

"Uh Jason, now is not a good time", she said and couldn't think of anything else. Internally she was cursing Jason that he had ruined her moment with Luke. They could have woken up together, cuddle and then have breakfast… after they had finished the things the cuddling what have led to.

But now she was sitting here and was talking to her boyfriend on her cell-phone. Boyfriend? Oh damn it! Jason was still her boyfriend. They were still together.

Similar thoughts went through Luke's head when he heard the name. She was still together with Jason, now he had the confirmation. Somehow he had hoped that she had come to LA to deal with the break-up. Yet, that would mean that Jason had meant a lot to her and he didn't like that possibility either. Maybe he had just been the rebound-guy? Yet they were still together and that meant that she had cheated on her boyfriend.

Then suddenly the name "Nicole" crashed into his mind and the shock that appeared on his face and Lorelai didn't miss it, the cell-phone still pressed to her ear.

Luke couldn't stay there in this house, he couldn't stay in this room and especially not in this bed. Naked next to Lorelai while she was talking to her boyfriend. He was married. He had cheated on his wife.

He literally jumped out of bed, put the jeans on as fast as he could and ran out of the room before Lorelai could react. He didn't care about the fact that was running like a man possessed and he didn't care that his cap and shirt were still on Lorelai's porch. He just wanted to get out of this situation and her presence. He had to reflect on this.

* * *

„Linda, Sam! Stop! Stop!" Patty said from the open door of her studio and hurried over to them as fast as she could.

"Why does she know our names?", Linda asked confused, but Sam couldn't answer because Patty had reached them and took the opportunity to lean on Sam's shoulder while she caught her breath.

"Sorry honey that I am touching your man, but the age, you know" Patty excused and Linda gave her a forced smile. " Oh now I can breathe again", Patty smiled then and let her hands wander over Sam's chest one last time before she stepped away. " I heard that there's a teeny tiny baby in there. When are you due?" Patty came right to the point.

"I'm sorry but I think that is none of your business", Linda said. She was angry now that complete strangers kept butting into their life. She was sick and cranky and she just wanted to go to the pharmacy.

"Oh honey, we are just so happy! Do you know what you will have?" Patty didn't give up.

"She is not pregnant", Sam clarified because he knew that Linda would crack any moment.

"But I thought…" Patty disagreed.

"I don't care what you were thinking! I'm sick and I just want to get back to my bed", Linda said and pulled Sam in the direction of the pharmacy.

"Mood swings," Patty chuckled and went back to her studio to look after her diet-group.

* * *

Meanwhile Lorelai was still sitting on her bed, cellphone in her hand and listened to Jason, who just didn't accept what she told him just now.

"No, Jason listen to me! I am serious: It's over! I can't do that anymore", she said for the tenth time and glanced unnerved up to the ceiling.

She was losing her patience slowly but steadily. Here she was, talking to a guy on the phone with whom she didn't want to be, while the man she wanted to be with had run out of the house and she wasn't sure he would talk to her ever again. What was he doing now? Was he also thinking about her? Would he get a divorce? Was it just a one- night stand for him? A distraction from his problems with Nicole? Would he remain living in Lichtfield? This went through Lorelai's head while Jason was talking to her.

"Jason! I'm in love with someone else!" she yelled when she finally snapped and was just as shocked as he was by her own words. They were both quiet for a while, trying to process what she had just said.

"I'm sorry but I can't be with you anymore", she admitted quietly after a while and hung up before he could say another word.

Unbelievingly she starred at the phone in her hands and couldn't believe what she had just said. She had broken up with Jason and she had said that she loved Luke, even if she hadn't said the name "Luke". What would Luke do? Was he in love with her?

The good mood in which she had been when she had woken up was gone completely and she was just plain out sad and fell back against the pillows.

The pillow still smelled like Luke and when she turned her head to the right she saw the clothes on the floor.

Suddenly she felt like crying.

She pushed some buttons on her cell and waited while it rang until a tired voice answered.

"Sookie? I think I just made the biggest mistake ever…"

* * *

Luke was pacing in his living-room from the left to the right side and back. He couldn't believe that this had happened. He had slept with Lorelai, for god's sake. They had had sex! He was married!

He wasn't sure what to do. His marriage had already been over the second they had said „I do", but that didn't give the right to cheat on his wife, right? When Lorelai had stepped into the diner for the first time he had fallen for her, but that didn't give him the right to sleep with her, did it? Without a date, without a talk, without clear expectations.

"Idiot", he muttered, because that wrapped up exactly how he felt. Again and again he paced from one side to the other and wondered that there weren't chamfers on the floor yet. Finally he made a decision of which he knew that she was way overdue and he took the phone and dialed.

"Leahy?" his wife answered and for the first time it occurred to him that she had never become Mrs. Danes, she had kept her own name.

"Nicole, it's me", he said and leaned against the mantle of the fireplace.

"Luke do you know what time it is?", Nicole complained.

"Nicole please, it's important", he said and the tone of his voice made it clear that he was serious.

"Did something happen? Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes… no…. Nicole I want a divorce", he admitted and sat down on the couch, tiredly stroked with one hand over his face.

"Luke, it's really early in the morning. Can't we talk about that another time?", she asked and was strangely calm.

"No, there's nothing to talk about. I want a divorce and I want you to get those papers ready", Luke insisted. He just had to do this now. It was bad enough that he had cheated on her and he couldn't let her commit herself to him although he didn't love her.

"Luke, that's really sudden. I really think we should talk about this".

"I don't want to talk, I want a divorce", Luke said.

"But why? Why now? Why don't you wait until you are back and then…"

"I slept with someone else", Luke interrupted her and told her what he needed to tell her.

"What?" she asked unbelievingly.

"I cheated on you and I am so sorry. I really am, but I want a divorce", he said softly when he remembered that he was the cheater and not her. It wasn't her fault that he had cheated on her and it wasn't her fault that he wasn't in love with her.

"Who was it?" she surprised him by asking this question.

"What?"

"Who was it? With whom did you cheat on me?" she repeated.

"Nicole that's really not important", he tried to avoid an answer and sank deeper into the cushion of the couch.

"Luke, you're not a guy who picks up random girls and has sex with them. That's not you. We might not know us that long, but I know you well enough that you wouldn't cheat on me with some random girl", she said and suddenly really like a lawyer and he knew he couldn't get out of this one that easily. So he just remained silent.

"It was Lorelai, wasn't it? If you would cheat on me… It was Lorelai", she realized and sounded sure. She just knew she was right.

"Nicole how?" Luke stuttered and couldn't believe it.

"It was Lorelai", she said again and sounded so sad it broke his heart.

"I love her", Luke admitted without thinking about it and then opened his eyes wide in shock. Nicole wasn't shocked though.

"I know", she said quietly and the pain in her voice made Luke's heart ache.

"Nicole I am really…" he started but this time she interrupted him.

"I'll get the papers ready and will send them to you. You just have to sign them. Goodbye Luke", she said and hung up.

"Bye", he whispered and let the phone drop on the couch. He would get a divorce. He, Luke Danes, would get a divorce because he had cheated on his wife and loved another woman. Luke shook his head and then buried his face in his hands.

* * *

„Would you please step aside you are standing in my way", a voice with a terrible French accent said behind Linda, Sam and Kayla and they turned around. "It's nice that you are all looking at me now, but you are still blocking my way", he went on and Linda started to laugh. Rory hadn't promised too much and this must be Michel.

"Oh sorry, can I help you?" Sam asked with a smile and nodded to the boxes Michel was carrying.

"No, just get out of my way with you 300 dollar shoes, otherwise I have to walk over them", Michel said snidely. Now Sam was laughing as well and stepped aside so Michel could walk past them.

"How nice of you", Michel said sarcastically and then walked away.

"Oh there you are!" a woman suddenly exclaimed and the next moment someone was hugging Linda so hard that she had trouble breathing.

"You must be Sookie", Linda asked and looked at the small woman with the pigtails when she finally let go of her.

"Yes, Sookie Belleville. Welcome!" Sookie said and hugged Linda again before she moved on to Sam and Kayla.

"Really chaotic here", Sam said and looked around.

"Yeah, the Inn burned down last year and now we have to get everything out. But the stove is working… most of the times. But a flame more or less…" Sookie laughed and waved the three over to the kitchen of the Independence Inn and her guests exchanged skeptical looks, but then had to laugh. They had yet to meet one sane person in this town.

* * *

Lorelai was a nervous wreck and for once it wasn't the fault of caffeine. She was now having her third can of coffee, but hadn't eaten anything yet. She had spend the whole day contemplating her situation and talking on the phone to Sookie and Rory and had told them with more or less details what had happened. Less details for Rory, more for Sookie. Sookie had yelled so loud into the speaker that she had woken up Jackson and Davey and Lorelai was sure her scream of "I knew it!" would ringing her ear for a very long time.  
Coffee was no distraction though, a bath wasn't relaxing her and she couldn't sleep either. She wasn't sure what exactly she had been doing all day. She had starred into space, had daydreams, sighed and had cried a lot as well.  
It was already dark when she couldn't stand it anymore and had to leave the house. She grabbed the bathrobe and slid that on over her still naked body, before she went outside to the beach.

* * *

Luke had now thoroughly tested the quality of the floor, and even after hours of pacing there still were no chamfers, although his feet were burning.  
But slowly he was driving himself crazy with his pacing and the stale air didn't make it better. He was getting claustrophobic and so he opened the backdoor and stepped out onto the beach, just in his jeans and still shirt-less.

* * *

„Luke"

„Lorelai", they whispered when they met in the darkness, standing in front of each other, he shirt-less and she just clad in the white bathing-robe. Both without shoes.

They had just run into each other's arms, literally, because just a second later Lorelai was in Luke's arms again, clung to him and kissed him with everything she had.

The questions were still there, the doubts hadn't vanished and the talk was still to be held, but they didn't have time for any of that now. Lorelai's bathing-robe was falling down onto the sand, Luke's jeans followed and in the background the waves were rushing.

**TBC**


End file.
